There has been a long felt need for a portable urinal which is usable by both males and females in various locations. The need arises with respect to people having frequency, urgency or merely not having access to suitable toilet facilities for extended periods of time. Some of the people that may not have access to toilet facilities include pilots, people traveling, and incapacitated persons. Furthermore, a suitable portable urinal is often desired for convenience.